


Trick or Treat (preferably treat)

by Fatnissandpita



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: But itsa happenin', F/M, Halloween AU, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, ILY, ish, thnx tumblr for the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnissandpita/pseuds/Fatnissandpita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren't you guys a little old to be trick or treating?” Kate asked with one eyebrow raised as she gave what looked like two really tall brothers each a once over. </p><p>“Shouldn't you be out here wearing a bratty princess dress like all the other eight year old girls?” </p><p>“Why so you can molest me?” Kate narrowed her eyes. </p><p>The brothers grinned at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Trick or treat. Uh preferably treat though,” Kate heard from behind the wooden screen door of her house.

The voice sounded deep and a little awkward and Kate kinda wanted to laugh but she decided that would be impolite and her daddy didn't teach her that way.

Who walked all the way to the Fuller house to knock on their door at 11:56 PM just for goddamn candy?

Kate wandered over to the door anyway and swung it open.

Just as she did, her mouth fell slack.

Quickly, she regained her composure as she took in the gentlemen standing before her.

“Aren't you guys a little _old_ to be trick or treating?” Kate asked with one eyebrow raised as she gave what looked like two really tall brothers each a once over.

“Shouldn't you be out here wearing a bratty princess dress like all the other eight year old girls?” Kate would have applauded the shorter one for his retort but she was too annoyed to do anything except glare.

“Why so you can molest me?” Kate narrowed her eyes.

The brothers grinned at each other.

“We've got ourselves a real teenage idle here don't we Richie?”

Kate started tapping her foot impatiently, trying to not slap that guy in the face. Which was pretty hard for Kate with his obnoxiously egotistical attitude.

“You'll have to excuse my brother, Kate, is it?”

“How do you know my name?” She kept her handle on the doorknob tight. Of course, that wouldn't do much because the brothers seemed pretty fit. She would maybe have ten seconds to run from the likely axe murders lurking outside her house.

Well, there goes that halloween party she was going to sneak out to later.

The brothers took a step closer.

“We have some business with your brother, Scott.” The one with the glasses said, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Your old man home?” The shorter one asked, licking his lips.

Kate knew she shouldn't be answering questions like that from strangers.

“No, he and Scott are at the church.”

She did anyways.

“The church, huh?” The short one asked as he pointedly looked at his brother.

“Mind if we come in?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kate never felt so goddamn stupid in her entire life. Why did she think inviting two grown men into her household at midnight was a good idea again?

Kate felt her eye twitch as she looked at the disgustingly good-looking brothers sitting across from her. They aren't that good-looking, Kate told herself as she ironically clenched her thighs together. Okay, they were more than attractive. 

The tall one just kept staring at her like he wanted to eat her while the tattooed one kicked his feet up onto the coffee table like he lived in her house his entire life.

Tattoo man licked his lips for the millionth time that night as his eyes fell onto Kate’s legs tucked beneath her.

She adjusted her skirt.

There was a short silence. 

“Do you have any horchata?”

Kate narrowed her eyes at the blue-eyed man, she noted, and retorted spitefully, “No.”

The man with glasses looked visibly disappointed.

“Can I have a glass of-”

“No.” She said with more force this time.

The brothers grinned at each other but the glasses man still looked a little disappointed.

“Looks like it's time for princess to go to bed, hmm Richie?” Tattoo man smirked dangerously and it only pissed Kate off more. That's what they're trying to do, Kate told herself. She also told herself repeatedly how hot that smirk was. 

“Yeah I don't know many eight year-olds who stay up past nine o’clock.” Richie gave her a deep expression that almost, ALMOST made her shiver. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

“I certainly hope you don't know any eight year-olds,” Kate could hear the bitterness pouring into her voice and it kind of surprised her. She was a child of God after all.

“Well, we know you now, don't we?” Tattoo man butted in annoyingly.

“You don't know me at all. I'm seventeen and I will kick your ass if you so much as take a step closer. Don't push me.” Kate glared at the two men, trying to come off as tough and menacing but they just seemed to get a laugh out of what she just said like she was a kitten mewling. 

“So, tell me Kate, why is your brother with your father at a time like this?” Seth questioned suspiciously. Oh LORD, what kind of mafia or gang did her video game obsessed brother get mixed up in this time? Not that it has happened before, but Kate's all about hilarious dramatization in desperate times of need.

She shrugged, hoping to seem nonchalant. But why would Scott still be setting up tomorrow's sermon with her father? He hates going to church and talking to her father, so neither of those things really seem ...remotely plausible now that she thought about it.

Tattoo man gave her a steely gaze.

“What time is it Richard?”

“Twenty-one minutes till one.”

“Your brother is hanging out with your preacher father at 12: 39 at night, hmm? Helping him set up tomorrow’s post-Halloween sermon?” Seth raised his eyebrows as he sat up in his seat, leaning forward towards Kate.

“Yes?” Kate answered weakly.

Any amusement previously on their faces fell as they looked at each other and then looked back at her.

Kate swallowed nervously.

“We both know that's not true.” Richie said without any trace of emotion on his face, eyes locked with Kate. Goose-flesh broke out throughout her body as the air suddenly became thick and eerie. It was Halloween after all, Kate reminded herself.

“What do you want with Scott?” Kate spoke harshly, realizing that the two brothers were beginning to come off as the dangerous sort.

“Well, see, your little brother,” Tattoo man reached into the band of his slacks and pulled out a gun. The brothers looked at each other and smirked. 

“He owes us a lot of money.”


End file.
